


Dungeons & Dragons & Date Nights

by Correnteza



Series: Dungeons & Dragons & Date Nights [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Bisexual, F/M, Gen, Genderfluid, M/M, Multi, Other, Pansexual, ace!Kyle, trans!Butters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 08:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13923189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Correnteza/pseuds/Correnteza
Summary: The gang starts up a D&D campaign, these chapters follow their weekends with the game in the background.  Includes movie dates, sleep overs, and so forth. More a series of shorts than lengthy pieces.





	1. The Timid DM

"I'm gonna be the DM!"  
"No, fatass, you always cheat whenever we play anything." Kyle rolled his eyes, crossing his arms resolutely.  
"Well I don't see anyone else volunteering!" Cartman argued, eyes narrowing as he tapped the book sitting in the middle of the table.  
Kenny turned their focus to the boy sitting beside them, giving a little nudge and an encouraging smile. Under the table, they were holding hands and the Butter was squeezing their hand softly. Returning their gaze to the arguing parties, they cleared their throat, "Actually, we do have someone."  
Butter offered an almost shy smile, "Well, uh, I wanna try, fellas. I already have a few good ideas for a swell campaign." Craig didn't seem to care, but gave him a small nod of approval, be it genuine or simply because he wasn't Cartman one couldn't be sure.  
"What? Fuck that, I'm not playing if Butters is the DM," Cartman's tone grew even grumpier as he clenched his fists, determined to be in the seat of control as usual.  
"You could leave then," Wendy said, not bothering to glance up from the character sheet she was still working on. "It isn't like we're playing at your house, so you don't have any bargaining chips here."  
"Well it's my book!" Cartman pulled the Dungeon Master's Guidebook to rest in front of him. "So if anyone is using it, it's going to be me."  
"Dude," Stan sighed, "you do realize there are like a hundred apps and sites that we can use instead. I'm pretty sure that Butters has a phone, so just decide if you're playing so we can get started. I don't want to spend all night listening to you bitch."  
"Anyone have a real issue with Butters being Dungeon Master?" Kyle looked around the table.   
Craig had his usual impassive expression, but his focus was more on his boyfriend, who was fidgeting with his dice to dispel his excess energy. "I-I don't, I want to see what he's got in mind." Tweek rolled one of his dice, startling when it rolled off the table only for Craig to calmly catch it before it could hit the floor.  
"If he wants to try, I say we let him," Wendy nodded as her boyfriend slid a character sheet over to the sulking boy.  
"Yeah, go for it dude," Stan offered a smile, "Kenny can help you find a few apps to get everything set up and draw a map or something while we decide on our backstories."  
"Kenny better not get special treatment just because the DM has a fucking crush on him. Them." Cartman grumbled but corrected himself, filling out his character sheet as he sulked, taking a small victory in the bright blush that had covered Butter's cheeks even though it looked like Kenny was ready to kick him. Flipping through the book they were sharing, sadly not also belonging to him, it took a good fifteen minutes for him to finish filling out the sheet. This allowed Kenny and Butters ample time to find a suitable app that would give Butters the information he needed for now, and Butters was even able to start sketching out a pretty nice map of what would be their opening area before he took notes on everyone's characters and looked over the backstories handed to him, giving a slow nod.  
"To save time today and make it less complicated on all of us, let's say they're already a party, we can work out how they met or their motives later," Wendy suggested.  
"Well, let's get started then just to get a feel for everything then. You're all in a tavern," he fumbled with his phone for a moment before appropriate music began to play, "it's about half full and an hour before sun down. The bartender is a Tiefling, about middle age and with a scar across her jaw on the left side of her face. At the bar, two patrons seem to be locked in a drinking contest, while another in the corner seems to have been unconscious since any of you arrived. In relatively hushed tones, a small group at a party seems to be discussing something urgent, the only hint of somber mood in the building."  
"My High Elf character Erevan is sitting at a table adjacent to them to see if he can hear what they're talking about." Kyle went first, pausing to make the instructed roll before Butters gave him his result.  
"You can't hear much but you make out the words 'stolen', 'elemental', and 'dead'."  
"I share what I hear with whoever I'm sitting with quietly."  
Kenny took their turn next, "I go to the bar and order a drink. My Tiefling, Leucis, tries to make small talk before figuring out if she knows anything about what they're talking about."  
A slow nod from Butters, an instruction to make a charisma check before he spoke. "She seems wary and almost annoyed by the question, tired of young travellers coming in and only giving her business to snoop around for leads. That being said, she does begrudgingly tell you that she's heard a powerful elemental being has stolen an important artifact to the Elves to start a war."  
"My Dwarf Enkill blames Everan for being so easily manipulated," Cartman pointed over at his rival.  
"I'll roll to punch him in the head."  
"No," Wendy interjected, "starting a bar fight isn't going to help us any, we'll get thrown out before we get any leads."  
"Why should we even care? It's just a bunch of dumb Elves," Cartman said.  
"Because, buttboy, shifting the blame enough could involve all the races," Craig rolled his eyes.  
"Varis, my Eldarin, asks the table next to us if they know anything about it," Tweek decided, interrupting the disagreement.  
"They tell you they had been," Butters tapped a far point on the map, "here, trying to slow down the elemental but lost the battle and their friend."  
"Okay, so I have a Tabazi named Rustling of a Deer, and she offers her condolences and tries to get more information about the elemental."  
The next two hours continued on like this, and by the end of their first session, there had only been a minor bar fight and they had even managed to leave the tavern and begin the trip to their first lead.


	2. Movie Date - Creek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creek go to the movies before their campaign night.

“Look, just say we’re scouting or something, we’ll be there a bit late tonight alright?” Craig sounded annoyed before he hung up his phone, letting Tweek take his hand again.   
“You-You’re sure they don’t mind?” He studied his boyfriend, not wanting to make their friends angry with them. He was still getting used to being a part of the gang and not just being dismissed as crazy. Craig made a point to never make him feel that way though, and shook his head.  
“Butters doesn’t care, he says if anything he can text us if it’s a vital in game decision, but by then we’ll probably be back anyway. Oh, he wants us to pick up his prescription too on the way, already gave me the money for it.”  
“Is he sick? We could have postponed until he was feeling better?”  
“Nah, babe, just his T.” Craig wrapped an arm around his boyfriend, a soft crinkle muffled deep within his coat. Naturally, going to the movies meant bringing in your own food, especially when all they had was shitty popcorn and the candy no one liked. Tweek liked the shitty popcorn though, so he paid the extra money for a bucket of some and the extra dollar for the combo that came with a soda they always shared. Tweek showed the usher their tickets and they trotted along to find their theater, excitement radiating off the blonde boy as he was having even more trouble staying still than usual. “You good?”  
“Yeah, just! Ugh! I’ve been waiting forever for this movie and now we’re finally here.” Tweek gave him a warm grin that might have melted Craig some (but he had appearances to keep up, so none of that). A soft chuckle did fall out of his lips though, and just maybe he gave Tweek a gentle squeeze before letting him choose their seats, in the middle of the back row.  
Carefully, Tweek unloaded his own hoodie of snacks and even a small bag with two little bowls from the local KFC. Grinning proudly, he sat down and watched Craig carefully remove various candies and a bag of nachos from his own bulkier coat. Next came nacho cheese, wrapped in tin foil to stay hot. They were a pros when it came to movie dates, only their nights in could really top it. Craig settled in his chair, getting their snacks situated before his arm wrapped around Tweek where it belonged, letting them nestle together in the dark as previews for lame movies panned out before them and allowed them to begin their dinner.  
The movie captivated Tweek, and Craig found himself getting into it as well, but the movie didn’t quite compare to listening to how downright ecstatic Tweek was to discuss it afterwards on the walk to the pharmacy, barely pausing long enough to take a breath. When he finally did, it was to ask his boyfriend’s opinion of the movie. No matter how much he enjoyed a film, Craig became a true critic of it, which at times was quite frankly annoying, but he had his moments, and Tweek was a little biased towards him, so things evened out.   
Picking up from where he had paused to give the pharmacist Butter’s name, Craig glanced back over at the other boy, “And I mean the plot twist really wasn’t as subtle as they acted like it would be, especially when these days all the twists are given away in commercials to get you to go see the show.”  
“Yeah, but isn’t that the whole appeal? Seeing how it all comes together to turn out in the bigger piece?”  
“I guess, but you can’t just give everything away before the movie even starts. The special effects budgets was worth it though, they pulled it off without it looking cheezy and overdone.”  
Their debate was interrupted by the pharmacist handing over the prescription and a brief polite exchange before they were on their way to Kyle’s house to pick up where they had left off in their game, the conversation turning to that of their party members.   
“Are you sure they aren’t going to mind that they had to wait for us?” Tweek frowned a little.  
“Dude, Cartman will be a little bitch, but no one else will care. Butters will make sure we don’t fall too far behind, and all we have to do is decide what we found while we were away scouting. Uzsati will probably find a pet snake, most likely a ball python. I have criminal feature, which means someone can connect us to the criminal going ons and give us some leads for the main campaign. And Varis can make us travel twice as fast when not in combat, so we covered more ground than the rest of the party just by going scouting. Have you decided his personal quest yet?”  
“Well, after we figure out what’s going on with the war, I think I want him to sort of isolate himself and just protect nature since he’s an outcast from his village.”  
“A self-made outcast.”  
“Still. What about yours?”  
“Going to live off the riches we make from saving the day and continue a life of crime before returning to take over rule of his tribe.”  
“What are you gonna name his pet snake? Is it even ethical for him to have one as a pet?”  
“Maybe he’s acting as its guardian. And I’m not sure yet, gotta find some nice pictures first then I’ll decide.”  
By the time their idle conversation was over, they were nearly at Kyle’s house, and were let in to find their friends spread out in the living room, the older Broflovski’s not home and giving them free range of the house. Still holding hands, they took their seats between Wendy and Kenny, passing the latter his boyfriend’s prescription.   
“Thanks fellas. We’re just deciding if we want to attack an Owlbear den. Are you ready to rejoin the party?”  
“Yeah,” Craig nodded, looking up the monster in question out of curiosity. “So, we come back, using Tweek’s urchin ability to speed it up.”  
“What did you find out?” Wendy asked, looking over their current map and plotting their next move.  
Tweek took over, deciding as he went along, “The artifact is vital to the reproduction of elves, due to a curse that was cast and is in the process of being strengthened. The elemental is about three days ahead of us and has a growing army behind it.”  
“And I found a pet snake.”  
“Why the fuck does Craig get a pet?” Cartman protested.  
“Well, he can cast animal friendship on snakes, so let me add in the snake’s stats,” Butters picked up his pencil and made a few notes to Craig’s sheet.  
“She’s a ball python named French Toast.”  
“Wow, how very creative of you,” Cartman rolled his eyes.  
“I roll to pet the snake,” Stan said, to which Butter’s nodded and the dice was cast.  
“You very gently boop the snake. She doesn’t seem to mind.”  
“Okay, so right now we’re outside an owlbear den. Cartman, I mean, Enkill, wants to attack for the experience, and if we’re going against an army I agree that we’re going to need to be stronger. They’re probably in hibernation or at least sleeping, so we have an advantage.” Stan explained.  
“Everan votes no because they haven’t bothered us,” Kyle said and shook his head.  
“They haven’t yet, but if we set up camp nearby, what’s to stop them from potentially attacking us?” Kenny countered, passing Butters his soda.  
The votes were cast, four to three, and by the end of it, they had killed a grown monster, and Wendy’s character had adopted a baby in the event that it could be useful to them in the future as an ally since it didn’t seem old enough to want to kill them just yet. Craig gave Tweek’s hand a gentle squeeze as they all retired to watch some television and unwind, Craig showing off some recent pictures of Stripes to his boyfriend.


	3. A Night In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to a power outage, the game is put on hold and Kenny spends the night with Butters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to my mental illness acting up it may be some time before the next chapter is written and posted. I apologize.

“So your attack misses, but then--” Butters was cut off by the power flickering out, immediately followed by frustrated groans.   
“Well now what?” Stan sighed, “I don't know where the candles are and it would be kinda hard to play by candlelight, and flashlights would just get annoying.”  
“Looks like we're going to have to reschedule,” Wendy said with a small shrug, “sorry guys, but we probably should have known better with the storm.” They all began packing up to head to their respective homes, Wendy being a polite host and seeing everyone out so that she could linger outside with Stan and just watch the snow fall for a little while, holding hands in the quiet while the others walked home. 

“So, you’ll really come over, even after what happened last time?” Butters asked quietly, cheeks tinted from both the cold and the sweetness in his boyfriend’s offer.   
“Of course. I would rather you stay at my house though, I hate your father being a dick to you so much, but I don’t know how my parents are going to be tonight.” Kenny frowned, brow furrowing, but he gave his boyfriend’s hand a squeeze.  
“My parents were supposed to go to Bennigan’s tonight and restaurants probably have backup generators so we can just sneak in before they get back hopefully,” Butters offered a small smile. Last time Kenny had slept over had been...an experience, to say the least. A long lecture about how a boy was not going to be in their daughter’s room had led to Kenny defending a teary-eyed Butters and his pronouns heatedly, only to be kicked out. Never one to leave his boyfriend distressed, however, he had snuck in the window half an hour later to comfort the boy.   
This time, things were easier, Butters’ parents still out for the night for them to dart inside and raid the fridge a little before scampering upstairs, not wanting to push their luck too much. Under his softest blanket, Butters cuddled up to his boyfriend, nuzzling a cold nose into his warm neck for just a moment before looking down at their little set up. Some chips and dip, a portable charger, and a phone with access to a Terrance and Phillip stream. Their legs tangled together, Kenny holding his boyfriend a little tightly to reassure him, knowing that the house was a place of near constant anxiety for him even if he was home alone. Butters rested his head on the soft hoodie covering Kenny’s chest, the other boy gently playing with blonde hair as they watched the small screen, picking at their snacks and filling the room with soft laughter. Two episodes unfolded before they heard the car doors of the Stotchs returning to their home. Quickly the snacks were shoved under the bed, Butters getting settled on top of the mattress as Kenny pressed to the floor between the bed and window, hushed apologies spilling from the blonde boy as he got up and went out to the hallway to hopefully prevent his parents from coming into his room.  
“Hi mom, hi dad, how was Bennigan’s?” He asked, secretly hoping they had brought something home for him, but disappointed to see they hadn’t even brought their own leftovers home.   
“It was fine, Butters, did the blackout end your game?” His mother asked, not unkindly as she rummaged around in the cabinets for her candle collection for such occasions as her husband grabbed them each a flashlight.  
“Yeah, everyone was pretty bummed about it, but we’ll just reschedule for another time. I’m gonna just go to bed though. Goodnight,” almost before his parents could reply, he was back upstairs and in his room, locking the door behind him. That had only been a privilege allowed recently, and sometimes he still got shit for it, but it was worth it in situations like this.   
“Everything okay?” Kenny asked softly, coming up to sit on the bed with their snacks, careful not to be leaving any crumbs on the sheets.  
“I think so,” Butters offered a timid smile, “I told them I was just going to go to bed early, and it isn’t like they argued, so…”   
Kenny nodded, arm lifting for Butters to cuddle up to his side once again and lowered the volume on the screen in front of them to continue watching as they cuddled up in the dim light from the phone screen.   
“Thank you for coming over,” Butters said softly, offering a small smile. “It means a lot.”  
“Of course I would, I love spending time with you, let alone the whole night.” Kenny gave him a gentle kiss, pulling him a little closer and fixing the blankets around them.   
“Well, shucks,” Butters smiled, blushing and kissing his boyfriend’s cheek. “I...I really love you, you know.”  
“I know,” Kenny offered up a cocky smirk, waiting a whole four seconds to build suspense before behaving. “I love you too, and one day I’m gonna get you out of here. Just you and me, seeing the world.”  
“You really wanna travel the world with me?” Butters smiled, closing his eyes as he pictured it.  
“Every inch of it. I wanna show my world to the planet and take you on every cheesy cliche date,” Kenny said. He wanted to spoil his boyfriend despite how tight money was and likely would be for some time while he fought to provide for both his sister and himself before he could actually start saving since his parents were financially useless. He stretched slowly, hearing a quiet little yawn beside him as more and more episodes played. Hiding a smile, he let his boyfriend fall asleep, gently kissing his forehead and again fixing the blanket around him before he turned the stream off and plugged his phone into the portable charger. Kenny snuggled into his boyfriend, arm wrapping securely around Butters as he settled in and closed his eyes, welcoming sleep to him as his dream slept beside him.


	4. Ramen isn't Soup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig and Tweek spend a day in

“I’ll be fine, let’s go,” Craig tried to sit up, only to be firmly pushed back onto his bed by his boyfriend, who sat on the edge of the bed and shook his head insistently.  
“Nope, you’re sick. We can just hang out here until you’re feeling better.” Tweek carefully opened their guinea pig’s cage, gently picking up the small creature and setting him down on Craig’s chest. “Just you and me and Stripes.”  
“Babe, you know I love hanging out just us, but I’m finally ready to betray and kill Cartman’s character and I don’t think Stripes can give me that kind of happiness,” Craig said as he gently pet the small fellow in question.  
“You couldn’t even stand up without puking, I don’t think you’ll be alright to go to Stan’s house so we can play. You can just kill him next week.”  
“I guess,” Craig grumbled, reluctantly accepting the reality that the blond boy was right. All day he had been struggling with an upset stomach, and his dark eyes regarded Tweek for a moment, “You know, you should probably be home or even playing with the guys so you don’t catch whatever this is.”  
A small shrug met his concerns as Tweek let Stripes climb onto his arm, gently scratching between his ears before glancing at the owner of the room. “I wanted to come by and see you, I’m not worried about getting sick. I’ll just drink some orange juice or something when I get home.”  
“That isn’t a cure all, you know.”  
“Works for me every time.”  
“Must be nice.”   
Tweek smiled and sent the guinea pig on his way to cheer up the grumpy boy, leaning down to softly kiss his cheek. “What do you want to do?”  
“Kill Cartman’s character.”  
“What else?”  
“That really sums it up.”  
“We can play a video game or find a movie, neither would make you move too much.”  
Craig mulled it over as he picked up his controller to turn the console on, listening to it whir to life and turning the tv on so he could skim through the games and see their options. Watching a movie felt too boring for now, and he was soon reminded of the game he had been in the middle of the other night, but it was only a one player game.   
“What are you in the mood to play?” He glanced over at Tweek again as he offered the controller to him.  
“If you want you can just pick up where you left off. I’m actually kind of hungry, I haven’t eaten yet today. I’m gonna go downstairs and make some soup or something that way you can try and get something in your stomach too.” Tweek offered a smile as he stood up, making sure Stripes was behaving and not chewing another hole in his boyfriend’s hoodie before he left the room despite the protests that Craig didn’t need anything.  
The sick boy hid a small smile as he started up his game. Not that he would ever admit to it, but a small part of him enjoyed being taken care of and the concern that his boyfriend obviously had for him. The rest of him hated being fussed over, but Tweek never really went overboard with it enough to make him snap about it. He supposed there was just something endearing about the other boy fussing over him like this, and it wasn’t as though he didn’t enjoy the company since it was a quiet day in the house. He made decent progress in moving to the next section of the game as he waited for Tweek to return, only to get too caught up in it to hear him come back upstairs and into the room until he heard a bowl being set down on his bedside table.   
“Shouldn’t be too heavy for your stomach, I tried to give you more broth than anything else,” Tweek offered a little smile as he sat down with his own bowl to watch Craig play the game. He enjoyed just sitting back and watching sometimes, though never enough to actually seek out youtube videos dedicated to playthroughs. It was moreso just enjoying being in close proximity while they did their own thing, Tweek usually playing on his phone and watching pieces of Craig playing. He slowly worked on his bowl of soup, smiling a bit to himself when Craig moved his own bowl to rest on his stomach, a safe distance from the lazy guinea pig settling up by his neck to leech his body heat.  
“Thank you, it smells good.” Craig was a little paranoid that his stomach would reject the food, and he procrastinated trying to eat any of it with the excuse of letting it cool off as he played the game. Only when it threatened to start getting cold did Craig give in and find a place to temporarily pause in his play so he could take a few small spoonfuls, the soup admittedly better than the instant noodles he would have made himself if left to his own devices. He listened to the soft music from whatever mobile game Tweek was playing as he took his time eating, a slow yawn slipping as he wrapped an arm around the other boy lazily to take in more body heat and chase away a chill. His eyes felt heavy as he went back to his game to get some more time in before his body decided a nap was needed.  
Tweek cuddled into his side with a soft smile as he started to fall asleep, the controller starting to slip from his hands more and more as Tweek pulled the blanket up over them. He nestled against his boyfriend and softly kissed his warm forehead before getting settled in again and gently taking away the controller to put something for them to watch on so that he could doze off too and nap with his boyfriend.


End file.
